1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double interface external box for a computer and particularly to a computer external box with both an IDE interface and a USB interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the computer is getting more wide application in areas such as communication, multimedia and etc., the conventional personal computer and notebook computer are not possible to be expanded more spaces so that it is hard for the conventional computers to mount with so many computer peripheries. Taking 5.25 inch compact disk apparatus as an example, the only way can be done is the 5.25 inch compact disk apparatus is received and fixed in an external box with a signal wire connecting with the computer for the computer being able to perform operations of read and write in case of the personal computer being insufficient in space for mounting the compact disk apparatus. The preceding storage device (the compact disk apparatus) is signally connected to the computer with an IDE interface so that mostly the interface of the external box or the mobile rack is IDE interface.
However, it is known that the functions of hot swapping and plug and play are not available under IDE interface system. If the IDE interface storage device such as the hard disk is needed to replace, the power source has to be turned off before the storage device can be replaced and then the computer has to be reset before the new IDE interface working so that it is time consuming.
The IDE interface signal can be converted to USB, PCMCIA or IEEE 1394 (I-Link) signal according to the application of ASIC, (specific purpose integrated circuit). Hence, the storage device (the compact disk apparatus or the hard disk) has a built-in ASIC with a second interface connector such as a USB interface connector in addition to the first connector with the standard IDE interface. In this way, the storage device is changed to double interface system and this is an inevitable trend while the external box or the mobile rack currently available in the market is still provided with the IDE interface essentially so that it is hard to comply with the necessity of the preceding double interface system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a double interface external box for a computer including an upper and a lower lid and a control panel. The upper and a lower lid are oppositely joined to each other and form an external box with a storage device being received and fixed therein. The control panel has a transition circuit board with an outer side thereof being provided with component parts including a first connector with IDE interface, a second connector with USB interface, a cut over switch and a power input end to connect with the transition circuit board by way of a circuit respectively such that signals of the component parts can be transited and with an inner side thereof forming a third connector with IDE interface,sa fourth connector with USB interface and a power output joint. A ribbon wire and/or a USB signal wire can be utilized to connect with an IDE interface connector of the storage device and the third connector and/or a USB interface connector and the fourth connector respectively, a power input socket of the storage device being inserted with the power output joint and the cut cover switch is operated to perform the interface cut over such that the first connector or the second connector can be connected to a connecting port of the computer selectively to enable transmission of signal.